Twins at Condor Studios
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: The studio has a Twin Convention. Sonny, Chad, and Zora's twins, Demi, Sterling, and Zaira come. What happens when Dylan and Cole Sprouse try to get Demi and Sonny? Will Chad and Sterling win them over with the help of Zora and Zaira? Up 4 ADOPTION!
1. Twin Convention

**A/N: Here's a little story I came up with a bout a few months ago... and am now deciding to post it up. **

**I OWN NOTHING OR ELSE JOE JONAS WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! :) lol jkjk... maybe... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -chokes- I'm okay!**

**Chad's POV**

Every show here at Condor Studios gathered in the commissary. I just hope Mr. Condor isn't going to make us go bonding. Last time we went bonding, Nico and Wesley ended up in the hospital... -shudders-

"Alright. So you're probably wondering why I called you here." Mr. Condor said. We all nodded. "Well for the next 2 weeks we will have a Twin Convention. So I you have a twin, just come to my office and I'll get you plane tickets. But if their already in L.A, then just call them."

Better go call my brother Sterling. I honestly don't know how we could be related. He's actually FRIENDS with ZAC EFRON. At first he hated him for taking movie deals but once he got cast with him on _17 Again_, they've gone all buddy buddy. Sometimes I just HATE Sterling. But am thankful to have him. When I caught the flu, he filled in for me on _The Falls_. No one except for me, Sterling and mom knew. I got out my phone and called him.

"Hey Sterling." I greeted.

"What's up Chad?" he asked.

"Well Condor Studios is having a Twin Convention. Wanna come?"

"Sure I'll be there in about 2 hours." he said.

"Why so long?"

"We're still filming here at _Welcome To Mollywood_." he said. **(A/N: That was one of SWAC's previous titles.)**

"Okay bye."

"Later."

**Sonny's POV**

Better call Demi!

"Hey Demz!" I said.

"Hey Sonny!"

"So Condor Studios is having a Twin Conven-"

"Say no more. I'll be there!"

"Perfect! Bye."

"Bye."

This is gonna be so much fun! I've been to Twin Conventions before and you have some challenges with all the other twins! 

"Nice! See you in a bit Zaira!" Zora said into her phone.

"Who's Zaira?" I asked.

"My sister. You might recognize her from that new Disney show, _Shake It Up._" Zora explained. **(A/N: Zaira is actually me! That's my real name. Pretend that I'm Cece on SIU..but I don't look anything like Bella Thorne)**

"Oh I love that show!" I said.

"Yeah. She's gonna be here in about 20 minutes!" We went to sit with our friends.

"Nice! So what's she-"

"Hello Randoms." Chad said, interrupting what I was gonna say.

"Pooper." we spat.

"So I'm just here to tell you to not bug my brother while he's here." he said.

"You have a twin?" Tawni asked, horrified. Chad nodded.

"There's more ego to come!" I asked, equally horrified.

"NO!"my cast and I cried.

"Haha very funny. Believe it or not, he doesn't have an ego." Chad explained. My friends and I gasped.

"Well we won't bug your brother as long as you don't bug mine and Zora's sisters." I said. Chad's face fell.

"T-there's more of her." he stuttered while pointing to Zora.

"Yeah her name is Zaira." Zora said. "She's a bit weirder than me, has a good evil laugh and has a binder full of pranks."

"Oh well that's good to- AHH!" Chad ran off screaming.

"So..uh I think he took that rather well." Grady said. We all agreed.

"So Sonny who's your twin? Is she famous?" Tawni asked.

"Yup. She's Demi Munroe Lovato." I said. Munroe was from our mom's side and Lovato was from our dad's.

"Your sister is Demi Lovato?" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah why?" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know..I guess it just didn't occur to me." I said.

**SO SHOULD I KEEP IT OR TRASH IT? REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. The Twins Arrive

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you love this story! There will be some drama to come!  
**

**I don't own anything except Zaira, which is me, and the plot! :)**

**Zora's POV**

My friends and I were just talking about new sketches we should write when-

"Hey Zora!" some yelled. I turned to see my sister, Zaira.

"Hi Zaira!" I said and hugged her. I barely got to see her all week since she was in dance classes for _Shake It Up_. I took her by the hand to meet my friends. "Guys this is Zaira. We're fraternal twins."

Zaira had dark brown hair while I had redish hair. She has brown eyes and I have hazel eyes. We don't look ANYTHING alike.

**1 Hour and 40 Minutes Later**

"Sonny!" someone said. It was Demi. We all greeted each other and went back to talking. Then Chip Drama Pants came.

"Randoms."

"Chad."

"So I heard your twins came." he said.

"Yup. This is my sister Demi." Sonny said. Chad seemed shocked that she was her sister.

"And this is Zaira. We're fraternal twins." I explained.

"So are you as crazy as your sister?" he asked Zaira.

"No." she said.

"I'm a little crazier." she said slyly. "...BOO!"

"AHH!" he hid behind Sonny and Demi.

"She also has the blood of a witch. Check this out." I said. I grabbed some chocolate and hid it under a napkin. I gave it to Zaira to figure out which kind it was. "What kind of chocolate is it?"

She took it into her hands. "It's Hershey's Chocolate Cookies n Cream." she said. She pulled it out from the napkin. She was exactly right. Chad's eyes widened.

"WITCH!" he yelled and ran for the commissary exit. **(A/N: Got the whole "WITCH!" thing from Shake It Up... I actually did that whole chocolate thing and my brother yelled, "WITCH!")** On his way there, he ran into someone. He looked exactly like Chad. I'm guessing that was his twin.

"Sterling! Let's get out of here!" Chad pointed to Zaira. "She's a witch!"

"What? How could she be a witch?" Sterling asked.

"Zora covered a piece of chocolate with a napkin and she guessed what kind it was and she was right!" Chad explained.

"So? That means that she's a chocoholic like me." he said. "We chocoholics don't kid when it comes to chocolate."

"Got that right." Zaira said. They high fived.

"EW! Don't touch her/him!" Chad and I said simultaneously.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because he/she is related to a Drama Snob/Random!" we said in unison.

"Oh hey Demi!" Sterling said.

"Hey Chicken **STER** Fry!" she replied.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he said.

"I can't! It's too funny!" she said.

"So is Dumb Dumb Demi." Sterling smirked.

"You did NOT just go there!" Demi said.

"Oh but I did." Sterling said. Demi charged at him and started chasing him. Wow. These guys are just as much fun to watch as Sonny and Chad!...they would be perfect together! I looked over to Zaira. We used Twin Telepathy.

_You thinking what I'm thinking, Zora?_

Oh yeah! We HAVE to get them together!

_And maybe Channy together too!_

We did our secret handshake. Then we heard a little shriek. We all ran to the hallway to find Demi on top of Sterling.

"What happened?" Sonny asked as she helped her sister up.

"I was chasing Sterling when I tripped over an empty fro-yo cup and fell onto Sterling which caused him to fall." Demi explained.

"You okay bro?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Probably 1 or 2 bruises but I'm fine."

**Chad's POV In His Dressing Room With Sterling**

"So Sterling...you and Demi have a little something something going on, huh?" I asked.

"What? No...no! Our characters on _Welcome To Mollywood_ are dating but that doesn't mean that I LIKE her!" Sterling explained. His voice got higher at some parts. "Just because there's Stolly **(A/N: Stuart and Molly's couple name) doesn't mean there's Stemi."**

"Yeah you're right." I said, knowing he'll fall for my trap.

"Thank you."

"You're in LOVE with her!" I said. His eyes widened and he jumped up from my couch.

"What? I'm n-not in l-lo-love with her!" he stammered.

"Oh yeah? Then look me in the eyes and say it again. WITHOUT stuttering." I challenged him. I knew I had him beat.

"Okay." he walked over to me and stood 2 feet away from me. "I'm not in l-love with Demi."

"HA! You stuttered!" I said.

"Don't tell anyone," he quickly said.

"Tell anyone what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I love Demi." he mumbled.

I put my hand to my ear. "I can't here you." I said in a sing song tone.

"I love Demi!" he yelled, frustrated.

"Whoa! No need to get snappy Mr. Snappy Pants." I teased.

"Well what about you, huh?" he asked. "It's obvious to everyone here at the studio that you like Sonny!"

"Not as good looking brother say WHAT?" I asked. **(A/N: Haha got that from HM)**

"YOU. LIKE. SONNY." he explained slowly. "And hey! We're twins! We look exactly the same. How could I look less hotter than you if we look the same?"

"..." I didn't answer.

"Exactly. No answer. But seriously, everyone knows you like Sonny." he said.

**Sterling's POV**

"Pfft. Why would I love someone who's funny...sweet, caring." Chad's voice changed from serious to daydream like. "...smart, pretty, cute, talented...wait. What was I saying?"

"On nothing...Just 2 things...I never said you LOVED Sonny. And 2, You think that Sonny's funny, sweet, caring, smart, pretty, cute and talented." I said.

"You are an evil brother!" he claimed.

"And I'm lovin it." I sang, just like in those McDonalds commercials.

**REVIEW! DRAMA WILL COME! JUST WAIT! :)**

-Zaira


	3. Messing Up

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT! THE DAY I POSTED THIS UP, I SAW THAT I HAD 4 REVIEWS. BUT THEN THE NEXT DAY I SAW 15! THANK YOU SO UCH! KEEP REVIEWING LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW I'LL UPDATE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!... EXCEPT FOR STORY STEALERS!..WHICH THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY HERE ON THE SWAC ARCHIVE... :) OH AND I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO_ LarryLuvsPie_**

**You know what's crazy? It's snowing here in …... I'm not givin you guys my location. BUT THE FIRST ONE TO GUESS GETS CHAPTER 4 DEDICATED TO THEM! :D**

**Man-Suz-She: No I'm not gonna post that one up just yet.. probably when I get to around the ending of this story or the ending of Victorious With a Chance of Jonas on Deck. **

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC, STERLING OR DEMI... BUT I DO OWN ZAIRA CUZ THAT'S ME! :D**

**Sonny's POV**

The next day all the twins met up at the Condor Studio's park. We were gonna have our first challenge today. I just hope it's not something stupid.

"Okay so you'll be in teams of three and you'll have a little tug of war." Mr. Condor said. "First team is Chad, Sonny, Zora and Dylan."

"Hey I'm Sonny." I said to Dylan. He was Dylan Sprouse.

"Hey I'm Dylan." he said. "Really big fan of So Random."

"Team 2 is Sterling, Demi, Zaira and Cole."

**Demi's POV**

"Oh hey Cole!" I said.

"Hey Demi." he said. "Long time, no see."

"I know. Even though we both work for Disney, we don't see eachother that much."

**Sterling's POV**

I started getting jealous of Cole. Does Demi like him? What does he have that I don't?

_Well he's been on Disney longer and he's more famous._

Shut up, Conscience!

_Hey you're the one who asked!_

**Chad's POV**

I saw Sonny and Dylan getting along pretty good. A little TOO good. What if he likes her? What if she likes him? What does he have that I don't?

_He's been famous longer._

Not now, Conscience!

_Hey you're the one who asked!_

"Okay...1...2...3!" We started puling but were falling behind. DANG IT! I forgot that Sterling works out more than I do! The other team ended up pulling us right into the kiddie poll filled with water.

"NOT COOL STERLING!" I yelled. "NO ONE MESSES UP CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S HAIR!"

"Then I guess I must be no one because I just did!" he said.

**Sonny's POV...Later That Day In The Commissary**

Demi and I were in the commissary getting some lunch. Then Dylan and Cole came up to us.

"Hey Sonny. Hey Demi." they said.

"Hey Dylan and Cole." we said.

"So we were wondering if you girls wanted to go out tonight?" Cole asked.

"Sure what time?" Demi asked.

"How about 7?" Dylan asked.

"It's a date." I confirmed.

**Chad's POV**

Oh he did not just ask out MY Sonny!

"Dude did you hear that?" Sterling asked.

"Those little Sprouse Twins are taking out OUR girls?"

"We have to do something about this." Sterling said.

"But what?" I asked.

"...Oh! How about we go and spy on them and make sure nothing happens!" he suggested.

"Let's do it!"

**That Night**

We figured out they were going to _Chipotle_. A Mexican restaurant. **(A/N: Real Mex Restaurant)**

"So you know the plan right?" I asked.

"Yup. If they try to make a move, we throw food at them." Sterling said.

"Good."

**10 Minutes Later**

I saw Dylan about to touch Sonny's hand and threw a churo at him. They jumped a little.

"Was that a churo?" Dylan asked.

"I think it was." Demi confirmed.

**5 Minutes Later**

Cole was about to wipe some food away from Demi's face. Sterling quickly chucked an empanada at him.

"Who keeps throwing food?" Sonny asked.

"Must be little kids messing around." Cole said.

10 Minutes Later

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Can't tell... let's get under that empty table." Sterling said. We quickly crawled under an empty table closer to where they were. I heard Sonny laugh at Dylan's joke. I clenched my fist. I took my right hand and reached inside my pocket for a gummy worm. I always ate them when I was mad. I don't know why, I just do. My hand slowly started to slide outside of the table.

What I didn't know was that there was a waiter coming towards me. He tripped and sent tacos flying.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a little kid yelled. All the kids and immature teens starting flinging food everywhere.

"Let's get outta here!" I said. We crawled out from the table and ran to the exit. There we bumped into Sonny and Demi.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Sterling?" Demi asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

When we didn't answer, Demi gasped.

"Was that you guys throwing churos and empanadas at Dylan and Cole?" she asked.

We were about to answer when Sonny gasped.

"Did you 'accidentally' trip that waiter into causing a food fight?" she asked.

"-gasp- You did, didn't you?" Demi asked.

"Well.." I started.

"Well what?" Sonny asked, getting frustrated. We didn't answer.

"I thought you were different than this, Sterling." Demi said and fled the restaurant.

"Demi w-"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"This is low, Chad. Even for you!" Sonny said and stormed off.

"But Sonny I-"

"Leave me alone, Chad!"

They left us there. "We messed up didn't we..." Sterling said.

"Yeah...we did."

**So some Stemi and Channy drama... what will happen next? WELL I KNOW BUT YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW! HA!**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**BTW IF U HAVEN'T TRIED A CHURO OR AN EMPANADA, U SHOULD! THE EMPANADA'S THAT ARE APPLE FLAVORED ARE REALLY GOOD! OH AND SO ARE SPICY APPLES! THEIR LIKE CANDY APPLES BUT THEY HAVE LIKE CHILI POWDER AND SOME CHAMOY! CHAMOY IS THIS SWEET AND SPICY CANDY SAUCE! **

**WOW I'M KINDA GOOD AT NAMING MEXICAN FOOD... THEN AGAIN I AM HISPANIC... **

**ENCHILADAS! HAHA THEIR GOOOOOOOD!**

**OK THAT'S IT... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**OH AND I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO LarryLuvsPie...**

**I'M LARRY! THAT'S THE NICKNAME MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL GAVE ME! :D**


	4. Apologizing

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! OKAY SO AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED LESS QUICKLY BECAUSE I TYPED UP FIVE CHAPTERS OF THIS BEFORE I POSTED IT. Kk? SO SORRY BUT I DO HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!** :D

**So last chapter we had some STEMI and CHANNY drama... what will happen next for our favorite couples? FIND OUT NOW!**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

**Sterling's POV**

The next day at lunch, Chad and I just stared and poked at our steak, feeling terrible about what happened the day before.

"So we heard about what happened yesterday." Zora said, coming to us with her sister.

"Yeah.. we really messed up." Chad said. He lifted up a piece of steak, but put it back down.

"Why'd you do it?" Zaira asked.

Chad and I looked at each other and nodded.

"We like Sonny and Demi." we said.

"Oh we knew we just wanted you guys to say it out loud." Zora said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Okay first you go talk to them. Say you only did what you did because you heard that Dylan and Cole are players. And yeah it's the truth." Zaira said. **(A/N: Pretend they are.)**

"And because you didn't want them to get hurt." Zora continued. "Got it?"

We nodded.

"Good now go!" they said in unison.

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

**Demi's POV... So Random Hallway**

I can't believe that Sterling did that? What person does that? Then I saw him coming. Then I saw him coming. I turned and started walking the other way.

"Demi wait. Please." he said.

"No. I don't wanna listen to your excuses." I snapped.

"Just let me explain. Please." he said. I stopped walking and he caught up with me.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay. I know you're upset, I understand. You have every right to be mad at me." he started. "But I only did that because I heard that Dylan and Cole were players." he said. **(A/N: In this story, they're players)**

"Really?"

"Yeah." he said. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Like what happened with Joe."

I smiled. "Thanks Sterling."

"It's no big-" I cut him off by pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised at first but hugged back. After a while, we pulled back, but our arms were still around each other. I looked into his deep blue eyes. I felt myself leaning in. Our lips were millimeters away when my phone rang.

_Do you remember we were_

_Sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm aroun-_

"Hello?" I answered. "No I don't know what language they speak in the Netherlands!"

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

**Sterling's POV**

It was actually going to happen. We were less than 2 centimeters apart from kissing. Nothing could ruin this moment...

_Do you remember we were_

_Sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm aroun-_

Except for her phone ringing.

She answered it. "Hello?...No I don't know what language they speak in the Netherlands!"

Wow. Just one stupid call and it ruins my life by not letting me kiss the girl of my dreams. I really thought we were gonna kiss. I've been waiting for three years. Ever since I met her when auditioning for _Welcome To Mollywood_. I remember her laughing when I 'fainted'. Her voice broke me out of my trance.

"Sorry about that. I gotta go meet up with my manager for something. Bye." she said. She gave me a quick hug before leaving.

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

**Chad's POV**

I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door. I heard footsteps coming from the other side. She opened.

"Ugh. Go away Chad." she snapped.

"No." I said. "Just let me explain what happened yesterday."

She still wouldn't let me. I softened my expression and looked into her eyes.

"Please." I said. I knew she couldn't turn down my eyes.

"...Fine." she sighed. She moved over so that I could come in. We both took a seat on Tawni's leopard print couch.

"I only did what I did yesterday because I was trying to protect you." I started.

"Protect me from what?" she asked.

"I've heard that Dylan and Cole are players. I didn't want you to get hurt again. Remember what happened with Matt?" I continued.

"Oh yeah... I should've known he was cheating on me with that Meal Or No Meal girl." she replied.

"I should go now." I said and started towards the door.

"Wait!" she called. I turned back around. She came up to me and hugged me. I can't believe this is happening. The only time we'd been this close to each other was when we were dancing at her prom. I don't know how long we were hugging but we were interrupted by Nico.

"Sonny! Time to rehearse!" he said, coming into her dressing room.

"Okay." she said and pulled back. "Bye Chad. And thanks."

…..Well that went well!


	5. Hide n Seek

**OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO LIVES IN FRANCE AND THE PHILLIPINES! WHY? CUZ I SAY SO! :D THEY DESERVE SOME LOVE! WHY? CUZ I THINK SO! :D **

**So in the last chapter they all made up...what's gonna happen next! WELL THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW, AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT ;)**

**I don't own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

The next day we were having another challenge.

"You are going to play hide n seek. You can only hide inside the studio." Mr. Condor explained. "The following people will be 'it'. Sterling, Demi, Zaira, Cole, Becky (Rosso) **(A/N: You know, those twins that were on **_**The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody**_**)** , Noemi, Mitchie, Jose and Aaron."

"This isn't good." Zora told me. "Zaira's a crazy fast runner!"

"Well Aaron is an expert at Hide n Seek." Alex added.

"Chad, Sonny, Zora, Dylan, Milly (Rosso), Ruth, Haley, Jorge and Alex, you guys go hide. We'll give you ten minutes. GO! Base is this oak tree!"

I ran inside the studio and went into the prophouse. I climbed up a ladder that takes me up to the small clubhouse.

**Chad's POV**

I ran to the one place I knew had a lot of hiding places. The So Random Prophouse. Once I was there I climbed up some ladder. It took me to a small clubhouse. The walls around it were only about 2 and a half feet high so I'd have to duck so I wouldn't be seen. When I reached to top, there I saw Sonny.

"Chad? Go hide somewhere else. I was here fi-" I ran to her and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Sh! The others could be around here." I whispered. "Do you want to be found?" she pushed my hand off her lips.

"Okay...but just hide somewhere else here in the prophouse." she whispered back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go- wait did you hear that?" she asked, still whispering. I pushed her down so that we wouldn't be seen, but I lost my balance and landed on top of her. We heard footsteps.

"Hmm...where are they?..." Aaron asked. He was on _Hoosier Girl_. I was scared now. He's an expert and hide n seek. I heard him sniff the air. "Oh.. so Chad and Sonny are in here."

Sonny's chocolate brown eyes widened.

"What do we do?" I mouthed.

"I have an idea." she mouthed back. She reached out her hand to a secret door on the floor of the clubhouse. "Jump in." she mouthed again. I jumped first. Sonny came next.

**Zora's POV**

Okay...so where am I gonna hide that my sister won't know about?...Wesley's dressing room! We've become friends but kept it a secret from everyone else. I pulled out my phone and called him. He answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hey Zora." he greeted.

"Hey Wesley." I said.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Um..well the twins are playing hide n seek and I was wondering if I could-"

"..Hide in my dressing room?"

"Yeah! So can I?"

"Sure. Take the vents. I'll have the opening to my dressing room opened."

**Vents Just Outside of Wesley's Dressing Room**

I saw light up ahead. He already had the vent door opened. I finally reached it.

"Hey Wesley can you bring something over so that I can get down?" I asked.

"Sure hold on." he said. He pulled over a beanbag chair. "Okay here ya go."

I pushed myself forward a bit and let myself fall.

"Whoa!" I heard Wesley yell. Instead of landing on the beanbag chair, I fell into his arms.

"What the..?"

"I moved the chair too far from the opening." he explained. I felt myself blushing. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Um.. Wesley?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You can put me down now."

"Oh um.. yeah sorry." he replied and gently let me down. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Quick! Into my closet! I'll get rid of whoever it is."

I went into his closet and went to the very back. His closet was full of his _Mackenzie Falls_ uniforms. I couldn't help but smelling them. I inhaled deeply. His uniform smells just like his cologne. I listened to what was happening outside.

**Wesley's POV**

I opened the door to find Sterling.

"Hey Wesley." he said.

"Oh hey what's up Sterling?" I asked casually.

"Nothing...can I have a look around to see if anyone's in here?" he asked.

"Yeah go ahead." I said. After he checked the most obvious places, he looked around in harder places. Next he came to my closet.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...whoa. You don't wanna go in there." I blocked my closet door with my body.

"Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dude. I'm 13. 13 year old dudes are pigs. Do you really wanna go in there?" I asked, putting my acting skills in action.

He thought about it for a bit. Then made a face. "Oh no! Never mind!" then he ran out of there faster than you can pick your nose. I waited for a minute.

"Coast is clear, Zora." I said. She came out of the closet.

"Whoa. That was close!" she said.

"Yup." then someone burst through the door. It was Sterling.

"I knew someone was in here!" he said.

Zora looked at her imaginary watch. "Oh well look at the time, I gotta- AHH!" she ran for the window and threw herself out. Sterling ran after her.

"Bye!" I called out.

**Zaira's POV**

Okay.. if I were my sister, where would I hide?

I heard giggling. It came from a closet. I went to the door and yanked it open only to find Dylan and Milly making out. I quickly closed it again. How come I always walk in on people when their kissing? -shudders-

**Sonny's POV**

The secret door Chad and I took was made by Zora. She made it just last week and it leads to the Condor Studios Park. When we reached the opening, we looked around, careful to not be seen by the other twins.

"Okay. Coast is clear." I said.

"Okay. On three, we run for our little lives." Chad said. "One...two...THREE!"

The second he said three, we ran. The big oak tree was in our sites and about 50 feet away. Zora and all the other twins were already there. I also saw Dylan kissing Milly. Chad was right, he WAS a player!

"There you are!" a voice yelled. It was Cole.

"Hurry!" Zora and the others yelled. "Come on Sonny and Chad!"

"We got another problem!" Chad said. I followed his gaze. From his side, I saw Sterling and Demi coming. Looks like they teamed up. But I'm not surprised. Demi's had a thing for him for about 3 years.

"Ugh. Great!" I yelled in frustration.

"Come on!" Chad said. He grabbed my hand and pulled on it to speed up. We both ran as fast as our legs could take us. We were only 10 feet away. Right when Cole was about to get me, we made it.

"Looks like all the twins hiding made it back." Mr. Condor said approvingly. "So as your reward, the other twins have to do what you tell them to for the rest of the day."

The losing twins complained while the rest of us cheered.

**Commissary**

The losing twins were getting the rest of us some smoothies.

"You know I could use a massage." Chad said.

"Don't push it, Chaddy." Sterling said, mocking him.

"Hey you know I don't like being called that!"

**Sorry this chapter was short... it's kind of a filler chapter. So this chapter had some Channy and Zesley. Sorry for not putting any Stemi in it. REVIEW! IT MAKES ME AND MY COMPUTER VERY VERY HAPPY!**

**TIL MY NEXT UPDATE, DRINK TOILET WATER, SHAMPOO YOUR PET MONKEY AND PICK YOUR EYE BOOGERS!**

**-Zaira 3**


	6. Loopy Gas

**Hey hey heyyy! So here's a chapter I wrote late last night. I can't believe I actually got an idea for this chapter since I'm sick :( Also right now I've got a Social Studies project! UGH! But on the bright side, I don't go to school on Monday :) **

**So this chapter is dedicated to _FanFreak4Channy_! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D This is my birthday gift to you! **

**So last time, they had a Hide N Seek challenge. What will happen next?**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY, VERY RANDOM THINGS IN IT. I DON'T OWN SWAC OR INVADER ZIM BECAUSE OF THE LINES I USED THAT ARE GIR'S. **

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Sterling's POV**

Snore... snore... snore...

"STERLING! CHAD! MOM'S CALLING YOU!" my sister, Samantha (Sam for short), called. I snapped out of bed.

"I'M UP!" I called back. I got dressed and met mom and Chad downstairs in the kitchen.

"So it's that time of year again." mom announced.

"Time for you and dad to take separate vacations?" Chad guessed.

"... No. The dentist." Chad and froze. We looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! We both ran separate directions in the house. "SAM! CLAIRE! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN!"

Claire and Sam were twins just like me and Chad. **(A/N: Sam and Claire look like Jennette McCurdy from iCarly)**

I was ten feet away from the front door when Claire appeared out of nowhere. I kept running. She lifted her hand and my forehead hit it. I kept trying to run, but that's pretty hard to do when there's a freakishly strong 14 year old girl blocking your way.

"You done yet?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nope." I answered.

**Chad's POV**

"Just give up Chad!" Sam said, clearly annoyed.

"Never!" I cried.

"But I'm already on top of you and pinned you down in under a minute!" she yelled.

"Yeah well in some countries, _I'm_ on top of _you_!" I pointed out.

**No POV**

After 10 minutes of fighting, Claire and Sam finally got Chad and Sterling to fall asleep by hitting their pressure points near their shoulders. Claire and Same got them into their moms car and she drove off.

They were still asleep while in the waiting room. Finally, they got taken in.

**Sterling's POV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking. I opened my eyes to find myself at the dentists. I started kicking and screaming trying to escape, but I was strapped to a chair. Dang it! Mom must've told them I'd try to run away.

"Dr. Miller! Get the nitrous oxide!" one of the dentist lady's called. I felt them inject something into my arm.

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

"Here he is. We had to give him loopy gas like Chad so he wouldn't attack us or go crazy." a dentist explained.

"Thank you." a women said. She took my hand and led me to a car. 

"Is he on loopy gas too?" a girl asked.

"Yes he is." the women said. Once inside the car, I saw someone who looked exactly like me. I poked his cheek.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" I asked him.

"WHY DO _YOU_ LOOK LIKE _ME_?" he shouted back. I looked back to the girls.

"Why are there squirrels on your head?" I asked and giggled.

"Wow. That nitrous oxide REALLY worked." the other girl said.

"Nitrous oxpie?" I asked. The boy who looked like me's head shot up.

"PIE!" he squealed. It was silent for a few seconds. I broke it.

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" I shouted. The two girls and boy looked at me weirdly. "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!"

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

The other guy joined me and we were singing.

"Can you two please shut up?" the girl I figured who's name was Claire asked.

"Aww Claire's little robot boy is broken!" the other boys said. The girls were confused.

I gasped and pointed to Sam's legs. "It's got chicken legs!"

We finally arrived at a place called Condor Studios.

"Just make sure they stay with Sonny and Demi." mom told Claire and Sam.

"Let's get you two to the prophouse." Claire said. She took my hand and led me to wherever this prophouse place is.

**Prophouse**

"Take them!" Sam yelled and pushed us to these two girls that looked alike. "Take care of them for today. Oh and their on loopy gas."

"Hi! In case the loopy gas makes you forget things, I'm Demi." a pretty girl said.

"You're pretty." I randomly said.

"Um... okay." she said.

"I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a bit. Kay?" Chad said. He started to roll on the floor. I saw a slide.

"SLIDE!" I ran to it.

**Sonny's POV**

"This is so weird." I whispered to Demi as we watched Chad roll on the floor and Sterling go n the slide while continuously yelling "whee!".

Zora and Zaira came in at that moment and burst out laughing.

"What... what's... wrong with them!" Zaira asked in between laughs.

"They went to the dentist and they had to give them loopy gas." Demi explained. That only made them laugh even harder. Then Zora's head shot up.

"I got an idea!" she exclaimed and looked at her twin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Does it involve us getting jet packs?" Zaira asked.

"What? No! The pie!" Zaira finally understood. They both took out two whipped cream covered pies from the fridge.

"Hey Sterling!" Zora yelled. He came down the slide.

"Yes Mama Luigi?" he asked. _Mama Luigi?_

"Stuff your face in this!" she ordered.

"Okay Luigi!" he took the pie and buried his face in it. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I lost it when Demi started to laugh.

"Chaddy!" Zaira called.

"Yeah Super Mario?" he answered. _Super Mario?_

"Bury your face in this." she handed him the pie. He did exactly what Sterling did. We laughed even harder. Zaira and Zora took their pictures.

"I'm a dirty boy!" Sterling chanted while rolling on the floor, leaving whipped cream spots behind. Demi and I grabbed Sterling and Chad to clean them up.

"You're cute." Chad said and giggled.

"Thanks I guess." I answered.

"I'm tired." Chad shouted. He went into Zora's sarcophagus. "Nighty night!"

"I'm gonna go beddy bye." Sterling said. He crawled into Zaira's coffin. Demi and I sat on the couch.

"Well that was..."

"Disturbing." Demi finished.

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT RANDOM? I THINK IT WAS! REVIEW!**

**TIL MY NEXT UPDATE, HULA DANCE WITH A CROCODILE, SLAP YOU TEACHER AND _ALWAYS_ REMEMBER TO GET BEHIND YOUR EARS!**

-Zaira


	7. Author's Note

**AHH OKAY I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPTER BUT, I JUST GOT NOMINATED FOR THE _2010 CHANNY'S_! THANK YOU SO MUCH Ivey (StayStrongDemi) for nominating me!**

**If I win then that's so cool! But I'm just glad to be nominated! **


	8. Dodge Ball

Heyyy! So I read your comments, and YOU GUYS ROCK! And thank you for calling the last chapter, VERY RANDOM!

**smile (anonymous reviewer): THANK YOU! IT WAS AWESOME TO WRITE! I think it helped more that I was going crazier because I was sick. :)**

**The Cute Nerd (anonymous reviewer): Yeah I got the idea from talking to my friend Nethan. She's from the Philippines. I thought, "Hey they deserve some love!"**

**WhiteAngel1029: Thank you! ^_^**

**Sonny With A Chance: Yeah just imagine that happening with them in real life! O.o**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4Ever: Thanks! The 2010 Channys are these awards AriSkyWriter did. She also does it with someone else and they take nominations for like "Best Channy Oneshot" and all those other stuff. I was nominated... a few times.. But the real nominations for voting are in and I didn't make it :( But I'm okay! :D**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Sonny's POV**

Demi and I were lying on the couch when Nico and Grady came in. 

"So word in the studios is that Chad and Sterling were on loopy gas. Is that true?" Nico asked.

"Why don't you take a look at the whipped cream covered floor." Demi said. They looked over to the floor were Sterling was rolling on the floor earlier.

"So where are they?" Grady asked. I pointed to the sarcophagus, and Demi pointed to the coffin. We heard faint snoring coming from inside them.

"Wow..."

"Yeah they've been asleep for about an hour. And hopefully when they wake up, the loopy gas would be worn off." I said.

We heard rattling coming from the coffin. "AHH WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Sterling was up. Demi went to open the coffin. He scurried out.

"Alright! Did Zaira put me in there? I know she likes to do that to people when they're asleep to freak them out!" Sterling asked.

"No I didn't do it." Zaira said, suddenly appearing beside Nico. We all jumped.

"How did you-"

"Do you wanna die?" she cut Grady off.

"No." he replied.

"Then don't ask." she clapped her hands and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Okay...So why was I in there?" Sterling asked.

I was about to answer, but was cut off by girly screaming. "Chad's up."

"Get me outta this thing!" he cried. Nico sighed and opened the sarcophagus. Chad ran right out. "Alright. Which one of you Randoms put me in there?"

"No one. We'll explain." Demi said.

"No need Demi!" Zora said, appearing with Zaira out of nowhere. "We got it all on camera."

We all walked towards the couch where Zora and Zaira were going to show us the video. Chad stopped walking half way.

"What did I step on?" he asked. He lifted his foot and there was white goo all over it.

"Oh that's whipped cream." Zaira said.

"Why was there-"

"Just watch the freakin video!" Zora cut him off. He quickly made his way to the couch. Zora slipped in a DVD into her laptop. It immediately opened up. It showed everything from Sterling calling Demi pretty to Chad rolling around on the floor. They watched the whole video with their mouths agape.

"Why were we-"

"Loopy gas." I answered.

"I hate the dentist." Sterling said.

"ALL TWINS GET TO THE PARK OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" came Mr. Condor's voice. Zora, Zaira, Chad, Sterling, Demi and I all ran outside.

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

When we made it out, Dylan and Cole approached Demi and I.

"Hey can we talk to you?" Cole asked.

"No." we answered. We kept walking but were stopped by them again.

"Okay we no you two heard about us and the Rosso twins, but we're not dating them. They kissed us, not the other way around. We tried to pull away but those girls are strong!" Dylan explained.

"The point is, could we just have a second chance?.. Please?" Cole asked. Demi and I looked at each other. I sighed.

"Fine.. but one wrong move and you're done." I said. They smiled.

"So you girls wanna go out tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Sure," Demi answered. "Pick us up at 7."

This time our challenge was dodge-ball. Man I was never good at this in middle school. I'm toast. Mr. Condor announced the teams. Then the game started.

Balls were flying everywhere. I saw Sterling throw one in my direction.

"Ahh!" I yelled. I quickly ducked and it ended up hitting Chad. I turned to him. "Hehe... sorry Chad."

"Its okay.." he said, still a bit dazed. After a while of playing, the other team won. And I ended up having a ball in my stomach.

"You okay?" Chad asked, helping me up.

"Yeah.. I think so." I replied. When I stood up, I felt a pain in my stomach. "Yeah okay I'm not."

"Here I'll help you back to the prop-house." he said.

"Thanks Ch- whoa." instead of him helping me walk, he picked me up. We were halfway to the studio when Dylan stepped in.

"Hey Chad. I'll take it from here." he said and took me from Chad. Instead of me feeling warm and comfortable in Dylan's embrace, I felt cold and stiff. I didn't feel like this with Chad. Dylan took me back to the prop-house and set me down on the couch.

"Thanks Dylan." I said.

"No problem." he replied and kissed my cheek. It felt cold. No sparks. No butterflies in my stomach. No nothing.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Chad. I'll take it from here." Dylan said and took Sonny from me. Once they were out of earshot, I looked up to the sky.

"Seriously? Why?" I cried. I felt someone pat my back.

"Its okay dude." a voice said. It was Zaira. "You'll get your chance."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Easy," another voice said. I jumped at the sight of Zora appearing at my side out of nowhere. "We know Sonny likes you."

"And we know Demi likes you." Zaira told Sterling, also appearing out of nowhere.

"Dude, how did you do that?" I asked him.

"I could tell you... but then I'd have to kill you!" Sterling said, sounding evil and vicious.

"I'm so proud of him!" Zora said, faking tears.

"You taught him how to appear out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Yup." she said.

"Well I wanna know!" I said.

"Come here." Zaira said, motioning to her. I got closer to her. "Closer." I got closer. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I jumped back.

"Haha! Good one, sis!" Zora said. All three of them clapped their hands, and disappeared.

"My brother's been poisoned by the Randoms!"

…

…

…

**Haha I love that last line! XD**

**So til meh next update, have a toe wrestling contest, yell at your reflection in the mirror, and sing showtunes! BYE!**

**-Zaira**


	9. Does Everyone Have a Date Tonight?

**Me: -hiding behind a tree- Hehe.. hey guys..**

**Grady: -throws a football at me-**

**Me: Okay I deserved that. **

**But its not ENTIRELY my fault. I've had writers block! And I've been on Facebook, iTunes, and stuff. **

**Also if you're noticed, I changed my name to xXiHeartVampiresXx.**

**Yeah.. I just do like vampires. So yeah..**

**Random story: Thursday, my blush-o-meter was working overtime! After school, me and my friend Jesus were getting accused of liking each other AGAIN. It started like this. I was talking to him and my best friend, Mitzi. Then my other friend Jasmine came. Exactly 5 seconds or so my phone rang. It played "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars. **

**Then Mitzi pushed me to Jesus saying, "Emos over there." just because I listen to that type of music. And then my other friend Selam came. She saw me and Jesus standing next to each other and asked, "Are you two dating?" which we both answered, "No,". Then Jasmine said, "You should! You would be the perfect emo couple!" and I said, "I'm not emo!" I saw Jesus kinda looking up into the sky like he was thinking of something. **

**I ignored it but then 4 seconds later, he said, "I was kinda thinking about that." then I asked, "Thinking of what?" and then he said, "What she said," then I said, "About me being emo (Which I'm not) or the other thing?" and he said, "The other thing." I guess that's what triggered the blushing. Then to top it all off, Selam said, "Now just hug or hold hands!" then she pushed us together. BUT instead of me hitting him right where we would've been hugging, I ended up hitting his front side with my back side. Weird. **

**So then I moved away quickly. More blushing. After about 2 minutes, Selam grabbed my left hand and grabbed Jesus' right hand. She was trying to make us hold hands. Good thing that Mitzi pulled me away after because her mom got there to pick us up.**

**On with the story!**

**Chad's POV**

"Wow you two are just said." Zaira shook her head disappointingly.

I raised my head from the table. "Psh. Well what do you expect? The girls we like are out somewhere with two jack wagons!"

Sterling raised his left eyebrow, "Jack wagons?"

"It slipped out," I claimed.

"You two are even more pathetic than Nico and Grady." Zora pointed out.

"Hey!" Nico yelled, coming into my dressing room with Grady. "I'll have you know that we have dates."

"Oh yeah? With who?" I asked.

"Twins. Their names are Samantha and Sierra. Sierra works on _Hoosier Girl_ and Samantha guest starred on it." Grady explained.

"Yup we're going to Panda Express tonight." Nico and Grady high fived.

Sterling's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh! We ARE even more pathetic than them!"

"Dude, we're losing it!" I cried. Suddenly, I felt my cheek explode with pain.

"Snap out of it, Chad!" Zaira said.

"...Did you just slap me?" I asked.

"Not the point, but yes. Yes I did." she replied. "Now anyway, you two need to get a grip."

Zora snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she said. "You two hate Dylan and Cole's guts, right?"

"Well yeah." Sterling answered.

"Well, I heard that the best kind of revenge is to do absolutely nothing. Well, that doesn't always work so we're going to do something. So you guys are going to just hang out with Sonny and Demi like friends. If you're with them a lot, Dylan and and Cole will surely tell you two to back off. You'll obey. Sonny and Demi will wonder what's going on and confront you two. You'll tell them what happened with Dylan and Cole. They'll get mad at them for trying to control who they hang out with and break up with them. And BAM, you have your girls."

"Okay... that might just work.." Sterling said.

"Okay! Operation: HOWSADALWDACSGJASADWBUWT is no under way." Zaira said.

"Huh?"

"Operation: Hang Out With Sonny and Demi A Lot So Dylan and Cole Will Get Jealous and Sonny and Demi Will Break Up With them. Duh." Zora stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay...?"

"Good. Now we have to go get ready for our dates tonight." they said.

**Prophouse**

"Fatality," a voice said. We stepped into the prophouse to see Demi and Sonny with video game controllers in their hands. _Hmm never knew they played video games._

"Haha I beat you again!" Demi said.

"Well I wouldn't have lost if someone -cough- Tawni -cough- wasn't getting in the way asking which nail polish color was better," Sonny looked over to Tawni who was removing nail polish from her pinky.

"Well I needed someone's opinion on which color I should use. I have a date tonight." Tawni defended herself.

"Well we have dates tonight too, but you don't see us freaking out over what we should wear."

_Great. Does everyone have a date besides us? _

"Where are you guys going?" Sterling asked.

"Oh we're going to some fancy Italian restaurant on 22nd Avenue." Sonny replied, flipping through the newest issue of Tween Weekly.

"Cool. Well anyways, we've gotta go. Chad and I also have dates tonight." Sterling said.

"We do?" I asked, not getting what he was doing.

"Yes we do," he insisted, and I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." I said, catching on.

"Yeah now lets go. Don't wanna be late."

**Chad's Dressing Room**

"Dude what was that all about?" I asked.

"Did you want to look like a dateless loser? EVERYONE has dates tonight. Nico, Grady, Zora, Zaira, Sonny, Demi, and Tawni!" Sterling answered.

"Well we better find dates unless we wanna look like fakers," I said.

"Already on it. Remember Jackie and Jessie? From when we were kids?" he asked.

"How can I not? They're always bugging me for some chocolate," I said as I took a Snicker from my secret stash of chocolate.

"Why don't we ask them to be our fake dates so we can spy on Sonny and Demi?" Sterling suggested.

"Last time it didn't work out so good." I reminded him.

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out. Just call them and tell them to get over here."

**15 Minutes Later**

"Kay what'd you need us for?" Jackie asked while snacking on Twizzlers.

"We need you guys to be our fake dates." I said.

"Why would we do that?" asked Jessie, Jackie's 3 month younger sister.

"Because we covered for you when you guys snuck out to go to Ryan's party last month." Sterling said.

Jessie bit her lower lip, "Okay fine."

"YES!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"On one condition," Jackie said, interrupting my mini dance party. My smile faded.

"What is it?" Sterling asked.

"You guys have to take us to EVERY Hollywood party you're invited to for 3 months." she said.

"Oh no. Please no! Knowing you two, you're probably gonna tell EVERYONE embarrassing things about us from when we were kids!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah no way!" Sterling agreed.

"Then no fake date." Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. Jessie did the same.

I sighed, "Fine,"

**Some Fancy Italian Restaurant on 22nd Avenue (Aren't I original? ;D)**

I heard a familiar laugh. I turned to see Sonny, Cole, and Demi all laughing at Dylan who apparently found a fake mustache on the floor. He was stroking it and acting like a freakish Brit. **(A/N: Know where I got that from? ;))** Sonny noticed us, so she waved us over.

"Hey! Who's this?" Sonny asked, gesturing to Jessie.

"Oh this is Jessie."

"And this is Jackie," Sterling said.

"You guys wanna join us?" Demi asked, eating a forkful of salad.

"Sure why not?" Jessie said. The table was circular. Jessie slipped into a chair next to Dylan and I sat next to her. Sterling sat next to Demi and Jackie sat next to Sterling.

"So I'm going to be in a new movie..." Dylan started to say and put his arm around Sonny.

This is going to be a _long _night.

…

…

…

**I NEED IDEAS! NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A GOOD IDEA!**

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

-Bring Me to Life - Evanescence

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

-Zaira


	10. Dancing

**Hey! **

**So yesterday I was checking FanFiction on my phone and I saw this story had some new reviews.**

**I wanna thank Man-Suz-She and Rachelpop15 for the chapter ideas! **

**Random Story:**

**So after school I was with Mitzi, Jesus, and my other friend Anaisa. Anaisa and Mitzi were too busy talking about who knows what. I had some gum and was making a bubble. Jesus was too busy listening to music and looking at something to my left. Right when my bubble popped, he extended his hand. I knew he wanted some. I said, "I don't have any," and he said, "Who'd you give the last piece to?" but the way he asked that made him seem kinda mad that I didn't give him any. Usually if he had gum, he would give me some or vice versa. **

**Something else that happened was after both Anaisa and Jesus left. Me and Mitzi were getting really bored, so she started looking through my backpack. She found this bag and was all like, "You had crack and you didn't share?" she asked like she was sad. I swear sometimes there just something wrong with her _ But she's still my best friend ^_^**

**Kay I'm pretty sure you've had enough of my rambling so... yeah.. JUST READ THE STINKIN CHAPTER! ^-^**

**BUT BEFORE WE GET THERE, I DON'T OWN SWAC AND! **

**xXGoldie12Xx won my SWAC contest so I'm mentioning her in this chapter. Her character is Maddy. That's her real name too! :D**

**Sterling's POV**

"Seriously?" Sonny asked in between laughs.

"Yes! 100%! And right after Sterling was able to get the crab off his kiwis, it jumped onto Chad!" Jessie said.

"Why does everyone and everything always aim for guy's dicks?" Demi asked before going into another fit of laughter.

"Hey there's nothing funny about getting bitten by a crab down there," I said. "I had to have an ice pack on me for 3 days!"

"And we had to go to the hospital. And the nurse who checked us was a LADY!" Chad said. "And we were 13 so we were starting with the teenage boy hormone stuff!" That only made them laugh even harder.

"So did you guys hear that Justin Bieber's trying to grow a mustache?" Jackie asked.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh. Yesterday was so embarrassing!" Chad exclaimed. It was slightly muffled since he had his face buried in his hands.

"Just by them retelling the story about the crab made me feel the pain all over again," I said and shuddered.

"Well did you at least get to talk to Sonny and Demi alone?" Zora asked.

"Kinda. Dylan went to the bathroom so I got to talk to Sonny without having Dylan listen in. But Cole was there and would've told Dylan what I said." Chad said.

"Same with Cole," I said.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

"Well we peaked into Mr. Condor's office," Zaira said, still painting her nails black, "and our next challenge for the Twin Convention is a dance competition."

"How does that help us? Dylan and Cole will obviously insist on Demi and Sonny being they're partners." I pointed out.

Zora chuckled, "Wow Sterling. Sometimes you are just so brainless." she took a long sip of her water bottle. "Here's what's gonna happen. Zaira and I will make sure Dylan and Cole are late when Mr. Condor calls us so they'll be stuck with each other as partners."

"Meanwhile, you guys go up to Sonny and Demi and ask to be their partners." Zaira finished.

"Not a bad idea." Chad said.

"Oh, Chad. Are our ideas ever bad?" Zaira asked.

"Nope. Not really," he said.

"Twins to the dance studio. NOW!" Mr. Condor's voice boomed.

**Dance Studio**

Mr. Condor announced what our challenge was. As planned, Dylan and Cole arrived late (THANK YOU ZORA AND ZAIRA!), so Chad and I got Demi and Sonny.

"Demi and Sterling, your dance is going to be the tango." Mr. Condor lead us to Gigi and Esteban, our dance instructors.

"First thing you should know is that when dancing the tango, you must stand so close that you are touching and there is absolutely no space between you." Gigi motioned us to get into a dance position

I took Demi's right hand in my left. She put her left hand on my right arm. I put my right arm on her waist. Esteban pushed our backs so that the space between us shrunk to nothing.

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny and Chad, you will be dancing the cha cha. A very sexy dance." I blushed when Mr. Condor said that word. "Your dance instructors are Mayra and Juan.

"Join hands," Juan instructed. Right when Chad's hands met mine, I felt tingly.

_STOP IT! You're not supposed to be thinking like that. You're dating Dylan. _

For the whole lesson, I tried to not think about how good it felt to have Chad dancing with me.

**Dylan's POV**

After practicing the hip hop moves for about 20 minutes, I went to the commissary to get some water for me and Cole. As I was getting water from the fridge, I saw a really hot chick.

"Hey baby. Here's my number." I gave her a piece of paper.

I know what you're thinking. Wait! Aren't you dating Sonny?

Well here's what I have to say about that.

I'm only dating her for the fame. In the short amount of time that she's been in Hollywood, she's gotten lots of people's attention. So if I'm dating her, _I'll_ get lots of attention.

Its not like I'm the only one who's done this. Cole's doing the same.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Becky Rosso. I immediately caught up with her.

"Hey Becky." I put my arm around her. "Wanna go to my car?"

"Be right there."

**Zora's POV**

This. Is. TORTURE!

Why couldn't Wesley be a twin so I could have him as a partner right now? I only decided to pair up with Mike because Zaira has a crush on his brother Austin. And by the looks of it, he seems to like her too.

I wouldn't be shocked. Austin is the cute guy of the pair. Even though they're twins and they look exactly the same, people consider Austin the cutest because he's pretty much what every girl wants. Sweet, athletic, funny, smart.

Whereas his brother, Mike is the opposite. He's a jerk and perverted. Sure he's funny and athletic but that's not ALL girls want.

**Zaira's POV**

"So you passed out in your bathroom?" I asked while laughing.

"Haha yeah. But how was I supposed to know that Pepsi had sleeping stuff in it?" Austin smiled.

I remember first meeting him back in October 2010. We were both at the pet store getting some stuff when we met. We started talking and hanging out a lot. By December, I had a crush on him. And its been growing since then.

We like a lot of the same stuff. Same music, TV shows, movies, tastes in food.

Its crazy thinking like this since I'm only 13, but this feels more than a crush. I know its not love because I'm only 13. But still.. there's just something about him that's not like other guys.

My best friend Maddy is always bugging me about liking him, but still supports me. She's the most awesomest person you'll ever meet. She's not afraid to do something. If she wants to sing, she W I L L sing. **(A/N: GOT THAT FROM xXGoldie12Xx's story Dreamers!)**

He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, revealing his brown eyes.

Life is just way better with a crush :)

**Sterling's POV**

When we all learned our dance moves, it was time for the competition.

Demi and I were up first. We did all the steps correctly except for a few minor mistakes.

Aaron and Noemi ended up winning.

**10 Minutes Later**

I was walking down the hall when I heard noises. I opened a nearby closet to find Dylan making out with Becky.

That dirty, lying, cheater!

They didn't notice anyone was watching them. I took out my iPhone and took a picture.

**Chad's Dressing Room**

"How dare he do that to Sonny?" Chad exclaimed, giving me back my phone. "We have to tell her."

"Not so fast. Why don't we lie low for a while y'know? Once we see them to something worse, we tell them. Kay?"

He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Fine,"

"Go- Wait! I only do that with Sonny."

"Darn. Was worth a shot."

…

…

…

**:O I did it again? Dylan cheating on Sonny? Yes, yes I did. ^_^ Deal with it ;)**

**So what will happen next?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME I UPDATE! :D**

**I was so stupid to give you all my attention**

**-Beggin On Your Knees – Victoria Justice**

**-Zaira**


	11. Goodbye

**Hey. I'm sorry but, this isn't an update. **

**I'm very sorry to tell you guys this but, I've lost total interest in this story. **

**Its not just that either. I've also kind of lost my purpose in writing SWAC fanfics because Demi quit. **

**So, I'm now posting this story up for adoption. **

**To qualify, you must:**

**Have at least 3 stories complete. **

**Be a member from at least July, 2010. **

**AND, know things about SWAC. Like a lot of things like a true fan. **

**Don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. I'm just gibing up on SWAC stories. I'll still keep my previous stories up, just not this one. **

**I will now be writing more Percy Jackson & The Olympians stories and Shake it Up stories. Right now, I'm working on a crossover for these two. So if you like one of these or both, keep a look out for it. Maybe even iCarly.**

**AND, I've also joined FictionPress. My penname is still xXiHeartVampiresXx so I should have a story I'm working on up by at least today. **

**I'm sorry. :(**

**I will continue to read and possibly review your stories. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting my stories. **

**You guys started me on my path on becoming a writer.**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**-A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

**-Zaira**


End file.
